Je l'aime
by joliceur
Summary: Kratos réalise qu'il a des sentiments pour Anna...Mais croit à un amour à sens unique vu les circonstances de la situation. Histoire en deux parties.
1. Chapter 1

**"...Je l'aime... "** _(partie 1)_

Mes yeux se brouillent, ma vue se trouble. J'ai mal, là, dans ma poitrine. Je marche sans savoir où aller. Les maisons défilent inlassablement, le tonnerre gronde, les nuages éclatent.

Mais que m'arrive t-il ? Serais-je malade ? Non, ce n'est pas ça...pas tout à fait, car au fond de moi je sais ce qui se passe, mais je refuse de l'accepter. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis borné et que je n'ai fait que me mentir jusqu'à présent ! Je me suis laissé aller à penser que ... à espérer qu'elle ... Mais voilà ou j'en suis à présent ! Seul, sous la pluie et le cœur emplit de regrets. Mais pourquoi suis-je entré à ce moment là...

Cela faisait trois bon mois qu'Anna et moi nous étions rencontrés. Nous voyagions depuis avec Noïche, de ville en ville en évitant milices, désians, brigand, etc... Forcément des sortes de liens se sont créés entre nous. Je trouvais même que mon comportement avait changé, que je mettais adouci. Moi qui suis d'un naturel renfermé je ne me reconnaissais plus. Car c'est vrai qu'au début elle m'avait très bien fait comprendre, qu'elle n'admettrait pas une telle attitude de ma part et qu'à là limite elle préfèrerait voyager seule. Son discours m'avait fait réfléchir. Bizarrement je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je lui avais donc promis de faire un effort. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, parce qu'à ce moment là elle m'avait fait un sourire magnifique, elle était radieuse, rayonnante. C'est peut-être à ce moment là que ça a commencé... Je découvris par la suite de nouveaux sentiments, une nouvelle facette de ma personne. Car il est vrai que nous étions de plus en plus proche. Cela nous est même arrivé de dormir dans le même lit.

Enfin du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Car il y a environ une semaine, nous avons rencontré un groupe de saltimbanque débrouillards qui nous avait sorti d'un mauvais pas. Comme j'étais légèrement blessé, ils proposèrent de continuer la route avec nous, en tout cas jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été sociable, mais ma condition ne me permettait pas de refuser une aide. Et puis Anna était tellement contente à l'idée d'avoir autant de compagnie que je ne me serais pas permis de lui retirer cette joie.

La soirée se fit très joyeuse et en musique. Ne voulant pas être obligé de participer, je me suis mis en poste de garde avec les trois autres. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû, car ce que j'y ai vu ne fut pas très agréable et ce soir là je me suis endormi le cœur lourd... En effet, un des hommes c'était rapproché d'Anna et ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Part ailleurs, celle-ci semblai beaucoup l'apprécier.

Les jours suivant n'arrangèrent rien. On peut dire que j'avais, comme qui dirait, retrouvé mon caractère. Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Anna. Je restais à nouveau dans mon coin. Alors elle voulut m'en toucher un mot et de là, nous finîmes par nous disputés... Je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais évidement pas...et de son côté elle ne se priva pas de me dire mes quatre vérités. Ce qui m'énervais le plus c'est que je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais là encore je fis la sourd oreille et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de me renfermer encore plus sur moi-même.

Je cours maintenant. La pluie me frigorifie, je finis par sortir de la ville et m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je me sens mal, je suis à bout de force. J'ai les poumons en feu, je tremble. Mes jambes ne me portent plus et maintenant j'ai des vertiges.

Je n'arrête pas de me repasser cette scène dans ma tête ! J'ai réagi comme un imbécile... Après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut, non ? Quand je pense que j'étais venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement ... Je n'aurais peut être pas du partir comme ça. Mais après ce que j'avais vu, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de courir, de m'en aller loin d'ici...

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Elles se mélangent aux gouttes de pluies déjà présente sur mon visage... Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pleuré ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Cela doit remonter à mon enfance.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je me calme. Je me sens ridicule, c'est affreux. Pleurer pour si peu...Je me m'abrite sous un arbre et essuie mon visage avec mes manches. J'essaie de respirer calmement, de faire le vide. Mais son image revient me hanter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. Belle, gentille, généreuse, aimante, rassurante, souriante, elle est tout pour moi. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Le temps passe et la pluie finit par s'arrêter. Je crois que je vais rentrer car il se fait vraiment tard.

Une fois arrivé, j'essaie de passer inaperçu et me dirige silencieusement vers notre chambre. J'entre doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible car Anna doit sûrement dormir. Je suis trempé, je ne peux pas dormir comme ça. A tâtons je trouve mon sac, prend un pantalon propre et m'oriente vers la salle de bain. Je me change, étends mes habits mouillés et me fait un brin de toilette. Puis je sors et me dirige à l'aveuglette vers mon lit.

Le calme s'installe tranquillement. J'observe la petite fenêtre sur le mur d'en face. Les nuages se lèvent. La lune éclaire la pièce. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. C'est alors que j'entends bouger à coté de moi. Nouveau silence, je distingue des pas sur le plancher. Elle s'approche, je le sens. Je finis par l'apercevoir grâce au rayons de la lune. Qu'elle est belle avec ses cheveux détaché et son long tee-shirt blanc... Puis elle s'arrête devant moi, plonge son regard dans le mien et me demande d'une petite voix si elle peut venir. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force de lui dire non. J'ouvre mon lit et la laisse se glisser dedans. Elle se blottit contre mon torse nu et je pose pudiquement mes mains sur ses anches puis le silence retombe à nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration devient régulière et elle finit par s'endormir. Moi je n'y arrive toujours pas. Un souvenir de Martel me revint soudainement en mémoire. Ce jour là elle me disait :

"...La pire façon de sentir le manque de quelqu'un est de s'asseoir à son coté et de savoir qu'il ne sera jamais à toi... "

Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je serrai un peu plus Anna dans mes bras, comme si elle allait partir loin de moi...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note de l'auteur :

C'est le premier texte que je publie, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira ! Normalement il est sensé y avoir une suite là ou il lui dit réelement qu'il l'aime mais j'ai pas encore d'idée il n'est donc pas pour tout de suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Voila enfin la suite ! Je sais j'ai mi un temps pas possible, mais bon. En plus je voyais vraiment pas de quoi ça pourrai parlé ! Je dois reconnaître que le début n'est pas géniale... mais elle à était vraiemnt dur à écrire cette partie.

**"...Je l'aime..."** _(partie 2)_

Nous sommes repartis depuis trois jours. Comme prévu nous nous somme séparés du groupe de musicien après des adieux très émouvant de la part d'Anna. Bien qu'elle ait mi un peu plus de temps avec " lui ". Forte heureusement ils ne s'étaient pas embrasser. Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Elle lui à juste murmuré quelque chose, le visage du jeune homme c'était légèrement assombri mais pas plus. Moi je me suis contenté d'un bref signe de la main.

J'aurais pu espérer que tout redevienne comme avant mais maintenant entre elle et moi un vide s'est formé. J'en connais très bien la raison et elle aussi. Pourtant on continu à dormir ensemble, c'est devenu une habitude, mais ça n'arrange pas mes sentiments au contraire. Je suis de plus en plus inattentif à se qui m'entours, mes pensées étant toute tourner vers elle. Bien que mon visage ne reflète aucunement se trouble, j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Maintenant je comprends Yuan quand il me parlait de ses sentiments envers Martel. Celui-ci pouvait me parler de la demi-elfe pendant des heurs sans jamais dire la même chose, c'était hallucinant. Moi dans ces moments là je finissais par m'endormir sur la table. Des fois il ne s'en rendait même pas conte tellement il était pris dans son discourt. A l'époque je ne le comprenais décidément pas.

Je ris silencieusement en repensant à ce souvenir. Anna me regarde avec un air d'incompréhension. Je secoue la tête lui faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas important, elle n'insiste pas. J'aperçois une auberge au loin, je lui annonce qu'elle pourra enfin prendre un bain en lui désignant le bâtiment. Elle sourit en disant qu'il était temps. Effectivement, la nuit commence à tombée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Anna nous prend une chambre et monte nos affaires pendant que moi je m'occupe de nous trouvés une table pour manger. L'aubergiste me propose de nous installés près de la fenêtre, un endroit tranquille d'après lui. Je prends place sans plus de cérémonie, puis elle redescend et me rejoint d'un pas tranquille.  
Nous discutons d'un peu de tout et à la fin du repas elle va se coucher, sous prétexte qu'elle est fatiguée. Je la regarde partir, et me lève à mon tour. Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers le bar de l'auberge et m'accoude au comptoir pour payer le repas. Mes yeux se dirigent vers l'étage pendant que l'aubergiste récupère l'argent. Apparemment il a du suivre mon regard car il me demande si la fille qui m'accompagne est ma femme. Je détourne la tête et dans un soupire lui répond que non. Il m'examine quelques secondes, marmonne un " je vois " et me pose un verre qu'il remplit avec un alcool quelconque. Sans vraiment réfléchir je l'attrape et le bois cul-sec puis il m'en resserre un autre que je bois plus lentement.

Mon esprit dérive tranquillement. Au bout de quelques-uns, j'ai cette impression de flotté, dû à la boisson, qui vous fait oublier vos soucis pendant un lapse de temps. Je n'ai jamais était un grand buveur et l'alcool a tendance à me faire facilement tourner la tête. Quand j'y repense cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas saoulé. La dernière fois si je me souviens bien c'était dans un cabaret à l'époque de la guerre. Yuan s'était fait jeter par Martel pour je ne sais quelle raison et avait passer son chagrin dans la boisson. Ont avaient fini complètement saoul se soir là. Décidément se mec m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Nouveau soupire. Si on m'avait dit à l'époque qu'un jour je me retrouverai dans une situation similaire, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Bon j'ai assez bu je pense, et puis ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser abattre de la sorte. Je paye mes verres et me dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers l'étage. J'entre dans notre chambre et se que j'y vois ravive mon angoisse. Un lit deux place. Anna, qui était entrain de lire, redresse la tête vers moi et me sourie timidement. Elle m'explique que c'était moins cher et que comme l'on dormait ensemble ça revient au même. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais réussi à lui marmonner un truc concernant la salle de bain ou je m'empresse de me diriger. Une douche à l'eau froide s'impose.  
Je laisse coulée l'eau le long de mon corps en espérant que ça va réveiller mon esprit embrouillé. Je sors quelques minutes plus tard et constate que dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange. J'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille tout en pestant contre le monde entier. Evidement Anna ne se prive pas de me taquiner en me faisant des remarques douteuses.

Encore une fois je n'enfile qu'un pantalon n'arrivant pas à mettre la main sur un t-shirt. Enfin, je m'écroule sur le lit sous le regard amusé de ma compagne. Une fois dans les draps, Anna éteint la lumière et le silence s'installe comme à chaque fois. Puis elle se glisse doucement vers moi pour se placer contre mon torse. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est la fois de trop ou si c'est l'alcool qui me joue des tours, mais là, je ne tiens plus. Brusquement je la retourne, lui plaque les mains sur le matelas et m'empare de ses lèvres. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que la seconde d'après, je me relève en réalisant avec horreur se que je venais de faire.

La lumière s'allume et je fonds en excuse ne sachant plus ou me mettre. Mais elle m'interrompt en s'exclament un " Tu en auras mi du temps ! ". Je ne comprends plus rien et là regarde d'un air de totale incompréhension. Elle se met à m'expliquer avec une mine presque fâchée que je suis l'homme le plus long à la détente qu'elle connaisse, puis elle me rend mon baisé pour accentuer ses dires. Finalement je laisse complètement tomber mon masque d'insensibilité, qui était déjà bien partie à cause de l'alcool notons-le, et approfondit le contacte de nos lèvres.

Par-là suite, j'appris qu'elle avait " flaché ", pour reprendre ses mots, sur moi depuis longtemps et qu'elle attendait silencieusement que je m'intéresse à elle. Mais bien que nous étions proches, elle avait finit par comprendre le soir avec les saltimbanques que ça n'irai sûrement pas plus loin entre nous. Y'à des jours ou je me maudis moi et mon caractère. Alors elle s'était rapproché d'un des hommes de la troupe qui lui faisait des avances. Puis celui-ci l'avait consolé quand nous nous étions disputer et avait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Mais en fin de conte elle l'avait repoussé en lui expliquant que ça ne marcherai sûrement pas entre eux. Ensuite elle était partie à ma recherche jusqu'à que la pluie tombe et l'oblige à rentrer. Tout s'explique en fin de conte.

Finalement ma relation ressemble beaucoup à celle qu'avait eu Yuan avec Martel. Mais je ferais en sort qu'elle ne finisse pas pareille, seulement avec tous les dangers qui nous guette ça ne va pas être une mince affaire...

FIN

J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! Bon la fin est assez ironique car on sait tous qu'il n'arrivera pas à la sauver...snif. J'aimerai savoir se que vous en avez penser, si il y a des commentaires à faire n'hésité pas ! Encore désoler pour l'orthographe...


End file.
